


Some Things Never Change

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: supernatural100, Drabble, M/M, Slash, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desolation has no power against passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> For the LiveJournal **supernatural100** "Motels" challenge.

~*~

There was a depressing sameness to the places they stayed. Weed-ridden parking lots. Murky motel rooms with stained carpets, banged-up furniture, and a faint mildew smell in the bathrooms.

The bedspreads were all variations on tacky, each different patterns but always ugly and reeking of stale cigarette smoke.

It was habit now, pushing them aside as they moved onto the bed in heated passion. The slam of the door would still be ringing in Sam’s ears as he found himself on his back, Dean astride him, already returning to the rhythm they had barely left off from the last time.

 

_\-------- fin --------_


End file.
